SoulFire XP
Vitals Birth: 1994 Hometown: Scotland, Aberdeen Current location: Aberdeen Known Aliases: Soul, SoulFire and on rare occasions Conor Favourite Car: Jaguar D-type, Audi S5, BMW M6 Favourite Forza 3 Car: Mazda Furai, Lamborghini Miura, Favourite Games: Forza 3, Oblivion, Falllout new Vegas, Test Drive Unlimited 2 FLR Bio Soulfire has been into cars since birth. He has spent a lot of time on the Gran Turismo and Need For Speed series before deciding to try out the Forza Motorsport 3 demo and got into it quickly. After many bad races in the public lobbies Soulfire eventually joined Finish Line Racing in May 2010, and was known as Winterknight 25 at the time. His first race series was the Cheap Challenge where he managed to take third in the first three races and fourth in the last race finishing third overall. Shortly after Soulfire joined Project Lone Ranger thinking it was the most active team at the time but completely forgot about timezones and withdrew. Afters waiting a month or two Team Europa Racing had cleared out some inactive members which resulted in Soulfire in joining EUR. His first tournament with EUR was the German Luxury series. Soulfire started off promisingly taking third place despite spinning out twice on Catalunya. He grabbed his first win on Le Mans Bugatti after dominating the race. Soulfire managed to grab numerous victories from that point on only losing due to controller disconnection during a race and having his car roll over during the final race but managed to grab a long lead to gain first overall. Soul also participated in the EUR Boy Racing series where, despite not winning every race due to power handicaps as part of the rules for winning, managed to again gain first overall. He also took part in the Cheap Tournament where again he proved to be a force to be reckoned with and placing first. He also represented EUR in the Maverick Speed Motorsports vs EUR series, where he performed very well for the team placing first for the three races he took part in but was unable to take part in Motegi and MSM took the victory as they managed to take many of the positions behind Soul during the series. Blog Sometime after winning his first league the German Luxury, Soulfire started writing up reviews on tuning setups for different cars and after some positive feedback started up a blog where he writes up on different setups from either the storefront or people's tunes off of FLR, on mostly RWD and underrated cars, something he enjoys doing. He has a hatred of leaderboard cars and 4WD swaps and refuses to drive them. He also runs many of the tunes around Road Atlanta and has a powerlap board for each car class. Other Outside of Forza Soulfire is a fan of RPGs such as the Elder Scrolls series and Fallout but also enjoys NFS at times. He also likes rallying. He also has dyspraxia (motor learning difficulty that can affect planning of movements and co-ordination) and a speech problem which can make him hard to understand online. Category:Members